bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 150
ミリオ |romaji= Tōgata Mirio |cover=Lemillion Overhaul Chronostasis |volume= 17 |pages=16 |date= August 28, 2017 |issue= 39, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 74 |previous= Chapter 149 |next= Chapter 151 }} ミリオ|Tōgata Mirio}} is the one hundred and fiftieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Mirio Togata is able to catch up with Chronostasis and Chisaki. Chisaki is surprised that Mirio was able to get to them so easily; Mirio replies that he took a shortcut and is here to take Eri into custody. However, Chisaki is adamant that Eri doesn't want to be in Mirio's custody and mocks Mirio for his futile heroics, to which Mirio replies that he came to rectify his mistake. Seeing that there is no point in persuading Mirio, Chisaki begins to walk away along with Chronostasis. Mirio charges towards Chisaki as the Shie Hassaikai's leader tells Mirio to die. Suddenly, Mirio's sense of balance becomes hazy and he falls onto the ground. Mirio's unbalance is due to Deidoro Sakaki, a member of the Eight Bullets. Mirio realizes that Deidoro's Quirk is making him unbalanced as another of the Eight Bullets, Shin Nemoto, fires his gun at Mirio. However, Shin's bullets phase through Mirio. Shin asks Mirio about his Quirk, to which Mirio reveals his Permeation ability. However, Mirio did not actually want to reveal his Quirk to the enemy which surprises him. Deidoro criticizes Shin for missing, causing Shin to knock Deidoro's beer bottle away from him in retaliation, reminding him to support him. Mirio realizes that Shin's Quirk lets him force people to talk. Shin fires at Mirio again as Mirio's body phases the bullets; Shin comments that he is different from the other Eight Bullets as only he is privy to Chisaki's ambitions, although Mirio rhetorically questions Chisaki's abuse of his daughter. Shin replies that compassion is unneeded for progress to smoothly flow and Mirio should understand as well, referring to him overlooking the incident when he first encountered Eri, to which Mirio says that he is correct, which shocks Mirio as he didn't want to say that. Shin Nemuto's Quirk, Confession, forces his opponent to answer his questions with their true feelings. Before he was scouted by the Shie Hassaikai, Shin was a con man with repeated offenses. Shin knows all too well that people hide their true natures which are their weaknesses and at times, he will draw out their weaknesses that even his victims were unaware of. Shin questions Mirio's motives for saving Eri, wondering if he only wants to save her to make himself feel better. Mirio has stopped in his tracks. Seeing that Chisaki is leaving, Shin decides to finish off Mirio so that he can quickly rejoin Chisaki. Shin fires his bullets and Deidoro throws his knives at Mirio. Suddenly, Mirio uses Phantom Menace, a move in which he phases himself and quickly strikes down his opponents, knocking down both Shin and Deidoro. Mirio agrees with Shin that he let Eri go back into despair and already knew that he carried a sin for doing so. Mirio is a man who grew to accept his weaknesses and was able to strive to achieve his goals because he acknowledged his weaknesses; the same holds true about his heart in that his weaknesses were not something to hide. Deidoro is surprised that Mirio could move well under the effects of his Quirk, although Mirio is able to withstand Deidoro's Quirk effect thanks to putting up with many sensations on a daily basis. Mirio cannot stand to see Eri without a smile on her face and finds that to be unforgivable. Mirio quickly strikes Deidoro and Shin again and charges towards Chisaki. Mirio appears before Chisaki and attacks simultaneously. Mirio strikes Chisaki with a backhanded smack, to which Chisaki avoids, but he still managed to leave a mark on Chisaki's face while kicking Chronostasis. Mirio avoids hitting Eri thanks to his Permeation and strikes Chronostasis down with his kick. Chronostasis falls back as Mirio grabs hold of Eri. Eri tells Mirio to run away otherwise Chisaki will kill him. However, Mirio promises to never let Eri be sad again and tells her that everything is fine because he is her Hero. Characters In Order of Appearance Chapter Notes *Mirio confronts Chisaki. *Shin's Quirk is Confession, which cause people to confess secrets. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 150 pl:Rozdział 150